Broken Magic
by daughterofhadezgmail.com
Summary: After civil war, Wanda is treated horribly in the raft, up to the point of almost dying. Vision comes to check on her and all hell breaks loose. Rated K for minor language, no strong subjects. One-shot unless it receives enough ratings
1. Chapter 1

Wanda kneeled down in her cell. There were 2 guards at least there 24/7, and they changed every 3 hours or so. Her neck hurt like hell, because of so many shocks the guards have given her. The rest of the avengers threatened to kill all the guards if they hurt Wanda, but somehow she knew the threats were empty and didn't make sudden movements or talk so they wouldn't shock her. The guards somedays though she was dead, and shocked her just to make sure. They laughed when they saw her scream in pain.

Vision sat down on a chair at the meeting room. He was waiting for Tony, Rhodes, and Ross. They were going to discuss what would happen to the avengers that Ross had in custody.  
Vision must have waited an hour or two, before they all came in.  
"You been here long, buddy?" asked Tony. Vision shook his head and they all sat down. Tony sat opposite to Vision and Rhodes sat beside him. Ross was at the head of the table, since he was technically boss of them all.  
"So, we're here to discuss Captain Rogers, Agent Barton, Mr. Lang, and Mr. Wilson." said Ross with authority.  
"And Wanda Maximoff." corrected Tony.  
"What?" asked Ross  
"Wanda Maximoff. She's there too." replied Tony  
"Right. The witch." said Ross. Vision shifted in his seat, but didn't say anything.  
"We need one of you to visit the witch." said Ross. "We think she's dead."  
"You think she's what?" said Tony, in the middle of talking and yelling.  
"She isn't moving. We don't think she's breathing, or if she is it's very faint. We're getting a doctor, but she'll probably attack anyone who touches her, if she's alive." explained Ross  
"So you almost killed a kid?" said Tony. He was almost yelling. Sure, the maximoff kid hated Tony, but she was still the youngest avenger and the one with probably the darkest past.  
"She's not a kid, Tony. She's dangerous. She is old enough to live alone." explained Ross  
"Barely." mumbled Tony  
"So who will visit her and get her out of the room without disabling any of my guards?" asked Ross  
"The kid hates me, so I'm out." replied Tony  
"She barely knows me, so I'm out too." replied Rhodes. They all turned to Vision.  
"I will help Miss Maximoff, if necessary." said Vision.  
"Thanks, bud." said Tony.  
"You should go now, Vision. There is a helicopter waiting outside." said Ross  
"Of course, sir." replied Vision. He stepped out of the room, and outside. He saw the helicopter and floated towards it. He greeted the people inside and they started to fly. Next stop, the raft. Next stop, Wanda Maximoff.

Wanda had her eyes closed. She took a breath every half a minute. They were convinced she was dead, or almost dead. They stopped paying attention to her a few days ago, and her friends demanded to know if she lived or not. They did not tell them, but neither could Wanda, despite their cries to Wanda to see if she was ok.  
Vision came to her a few days after they stopped paying attention. He called her name a few times, but she did not hear. They had given him the button to shock her, but he did not intend to use it. Wanda heard him open the door and touch her shoulder. She did not feel it. She heard him move to feel her pulse, but she did not see it. He grabbed her and put her upright, and she opened her eyes. Vision's face changed from despair to hope. Hope. Wanda did not have hope for a long time. Since Vision had cooked for her.  
"Wanda. You must wake up. You are not well." he whispered with hope still in his eyes. He noticed he was still holding her shoulders and let go. Vision helped Wanda up and he stroked her hair.  
"Vision." she softly said.  
"Let's go Wanda. The doctor, he's waiting." pleaded Vision.  
"Go." she said. Vision looked hurt.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Don't deserve this." she said.  
"Never say that, Wanda. Let's go." he said. He picked her up and she did little to protest.  
"Vision. Put me down, please." she said  
"No." he said. Wanda did not struggle further, because she did not have the energy and the ability to hurt Vision, emotionally and physically.

When he put down Wanda, a man took off the straightjacket off her. She moved her arms and then put them to her side. He took off the shock collar and Wanda looked at him like he was crazy.  
"Aren't you afraid?" she asked.  
"This one can overpower you." the man said with authority. Vision pulled up two chairs. He sits down at one and Wanda sits down at the other.  
"How are you feeling, Wanda?" asked the android curiously.  
"Like hell, Vision. It hurts so much." replied the small, weak witch. She fell over and Vision leaned forward and caught her.  
"Be careful, Wanda. You'll get hurt." said Vision innocently.  
"I hurt already, Vision." mumbled Wanda and left Vision's grip violently and slumped on his chair. "You weren't there then, and I don't need you now."  
WEEEEE WOOOOO WEEEEE WOOOOO  
The alarm blared. Vision went to grab Wanda's arm, but she pulled away.  
"Just leave me alone, and let me go back to my cell." she said putting her hands over her chest like she was cold.  
"Sir, we need to take care of this. Can you guard this witch on your own?" said one of the guards. Vision nodded and they all left.  
"Wanda…" started Vision, but Wanda interrupted.  
"Just, question me if you need to Vision. I don't need your excuses. What's done is done." she said  
"But.." started saying Vision again, but was interrupted by knocking on the door.  
"One second." said Vision. He got up, and opened the door the reveal Steve and Sam holding guns to Vision.  
"Before, you start, you cannot beat me." said Vision.  
"You try and stop us, we shoot Wanda." said Sam. Wanda looked in their general direction, but took no interest.  
"You wouldn't hurt her." said Vision taking a few steps back.  
"Try me." said Sam, shooting at Wanda's foot. She flinched, but took no further notice.  
"Alright, just don't hurt her." said Vision raising his hands.  
"No No no, you're coming with us." said Sam. He stepped forward and whispered something to Wanda before putting a gun to her back.  
"Vision, let's go." said Steve. Vision sighed and put his hands to the back and his head. Wanda bumped him and jeered before putting her hands on the back of her head to and happily went beside Steve.

Wanda sat down in the corner of the cell. On the other side, was Vision pacing. Wanda sighed. Steve said that that was the only cell they had, and that she and Vision would have to share. She didn't like it, but it was better than before.  
"Wanda, I'm sorry." finally said Vision.  
"About what. Imprisoning me, hurting me, not coming back, or letting it get this far?" asked Wanda. They healed her foot, but it hurt. She suspended it in her magic, because it stopped the pain and speed up the healing process a little. Vision looked concerned.  
"You can't do that all night, Wanda. Please, let me help." pledded Vision. Wanda sighed.  
"Sure, whatever." she said. She took off the magic and winced. Vision happily went over to her and bent down to her foot.  
"It'll be better in a week, but don't put pressure on it." the android reported. Wanda shrouded her foot again.  
"Check again, Vision." she snarled. He looked again.  
"Recovery in 2-3 days. But you can't hold it while you sleep." he said  
"Whatever Vision." she replied. She hobbled over the the front and yelled for Clint.  
"What's wrong, kitty." said Clint as he came over.  
"I don't approve of that nickname, Clint. But I'll allow it. And I'm hungry." said Wanda  
"Alright, kitty. What do you want?" responded Clint.  
Wanda shook her head and said "Some pizza would be nice.  
"Good idea. I'll order some for the whole team. What kind?" agreed Clint  
"Dunno. Doesn't matter." responded Wanda. She pulled a piece of leftover pie to her cell and started eating what was left from it.  
"I don't think that does well on your eyes, kitty. They seem to be getting a little bit more red each time." said Clint with worry in his voice.  
"Calm down, I'm fine. I'll tell you if I'm not." said Wanda between bites. Clint sighed and left with a wave of his hand. Wanda levitated over to her bed and sat down. She grabbed her earbuds and Ipod and played music.  
She fell asleep in about 10 or so minutes, and Vision floated over to her. He grabbed the empty plate and put it outside the cell. This was the one material he could not faze through. He went and pulled a blanket over Wanda and sat down on his bed.  
He whispered "I'm sorry Wanda" and went to the internet.

Clint grabbed the pizza and handed the man $200.  
"But it's only $95, dude." said the pizza man. Clint raised his cap and put his finger to his lip and closed the door.  
He yelled "Pizzas here!" and Cap, Bucky, Scott, and Sam rushed over. He grabbed 4 slices of vegetarian and 2 cheese and headed over to the cells. He found Vision staring protectively at Wanda, and Wanda being fast asleep.  
"Eyes off the merchendise, Vision. Wanda might share a cell with you but she would be free would have it not been for you." scolded Clint.  
He passed the cheese to Vision and said "Wake up, kitty. Pizza's here" Wanda rubbs her eyes and stands up. She limps towards the cell door and grabs the pizza.  
"How are you feeling?" asked Clint.  
"Great. I give it 2 or 3 days before I can walk completely, plus a wicked scar." responded Wanda. She took a bite of the pizza and told Clint he could go. She eat the rest of the slice and hobbled over to her bed. She looked at Vision holding the plate of pizza and taking small bites.  
"How do you like the pizza, Vision?" asked Wanda as she ate another slice.  
"It is good, though the crust is 0.86% burnt from my calculations." stated Vision.  
Wanda laughed and said "I miss you making me laugh."  
Of which he responded with "I miss making you laugh, Wanda"  
Wanda took a bite of her third slice and said "All those days that I blamed Stark, the days in the lab, the days of regret, they ended when you came, Vision. They started once again the day I put you in the floor."  
Wanda hid her emotions ever since her brother died. She closed herself off, and played hero. That ended the day Vision stood opposite of her that day, the day she played villian again, the day she lost Vision.  
"Wanda...Do you forgive me?" asked the android  
"Vision...Why do you play with my emotions? You care me one day, imprison me the next, and the next day you care again. What do I do, Vision? What in the world am I? I don't know anymore. I just don't know." responded Wanda. She put down the plate and puts her head in her Wanda. Vision went over and put his hand over her shoulder.  
He said "Wanda, I never wanted you in danger. I never did"  
Wanda said "I'm going to sleep, Vision" and Vision stood up and walked to his bed. He put his head in hid hands and thought to himself 'What have I done'  
Vision woke up to Tony, Rhodes, Peter, and Natasha fighting outside his cell. Tony saw him and opened it, handing Vision a syringe.  
"Thanks for the message, Vision. Inject Wanda and let's go." he said. Vision hastily grabbed it and injected it into Wanda. He picked her up and started to leave. He saw Clint's eyes widen as he started to yell swears and curses at Vision. He tried to shoot Vision, but missed. Vision fazed through the wall and began to fly towards the avengers compound.  
'No turning back now.' he thought.  
Wanda woke up in a cell, like usual. She tried to get up, but found her arms in chains.  
'What the...Vision, you here?" she wondered. She turned to see that Vision and his bunk was gone. She looked around to see that this was not her cell. She looked outside, but saw no one.  
'Well, worth a try.' she thought.  
"Vision!" she yelled  
A couple of minutes later, Tony walked by.  
"Hello, Wanda." he casually said  
"Stark, I should have know you were behind this. Just let me back to the raft." sighed Wanda looked down.  
"No can do. Vision doesn't want you to go back, so Ross said you could stay her with 24/7 super-visions. Get it, we're superheroes and Vision?" joked Tony.  
"Not anymore, Tony. This isn't a world of heroes and villians anymore." snarled Wanda before putting her head on her knees.  
"Vision help me, I'm afraid, cause there is someone I should have never betrayed"  
"Wanda, stay close, and never let me go, cause for you, I would cross lava and snow."  
Tony heard Vision lean against Wanda's cell, singing words as fast of she could. He turned around and left. He had made a big mistake. Vision should have never let her go.  
Wanda loved poems. Pietro was always bad at it in school, but Wanda made him poems. Wanda felt like she was twelve again when she sang to Vision, and he sang back. She had stopped once she started crying, and she heard Vision leave. She knew, somehow, it was not his fault. She didn't want to believe it was his fault. She just wanted to talk to him.  
Everyday, at least once, Tony came and talked to Wanda.  
It usually ended with Wanda yelling or muttering "Go to hell." He stopped coming after a month.  
"Vision, save me, help me change. Nobody likes me because they know I'm someone strange."  
"Wanda, please, do not be afraid. If you need me, I'll come to your aid."

Vision paced up and down his room. He wanted to see Wanda so much, but on the other hand he didn't want to see her. He stopped, and left the room. He was not doing this again. He was going to man up and talk to her, and hopefully help her in any way possible.  
'I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me.'

Wanda sung to the wall, awaiting the response of Vision. She sung for a couple minutes before giving up and put her head down on her knees. She heard a figure approach and gave the usual response.  
"Go to hell, Tony." she said. "Not in the mood."  
Vision decided to have some fun. He fazed through the bars and Wanda looked at him with suprise.  
"Feeling in the mood for a walk, sweetheart?" he asks.  
"Anytime, handsome." she replies. He cuts he restraints and carries her outside. He gently puts her down in the guarden. They hold hands and started walking towards the fountain.  
"What kept you, Viz?" asks Wanda  
"I was nervous." admits Vision  
"Never feel nervous around me." Wanda says.  
"I can't promise that. Whenever I'm around you, I feel as if I'm 100 feet off the ground. He grabs her and flys up in the sky.  
"I feel that I depend on you not to fall, but somehow, I'm not worried." continues Wanda. She jumps out of Visions grasp and levitated next to him. She grabs his arms and floats down before kissing him.  
"Never leave me again." says Wanda as she buries herself in Visions chest. Vision hugs her back.  
"Never in my life, Wanda. Never again" he said. They sat down on a bench and starred at the stars.  
An hour or two later, the guards came. They carried guns and wore armoured vests. Leading the guards, was Tony and Rhodes.

"Alright Vision, give her up." says Stark from the suit, but he shakes his head.  
"No can do, Tony. I'm free now, to do what I want. To love who I want." he proclaims. Tony raises his hand, but Wanda interfers.  
"May I remind you, Mr. Stark, that I can send you and all your men down on the floor crying over your biggest fear. Let me and my Vision go free, or that will happen. Starting with you." she says pointing and the smallest soldier. They stand over him protectively.  
"Calm now, my Wanda. We will leave now with no trouble. Tony, you'll know where to find us if the time comes." says Vision, stroking Wanda's hair. They get up and fly away. Tony calls back guards and finds a paper on the ground. It had a phone number. He stuffed it in his pocket and wrapped his iron arm over Rhodes.  
"Let's get some pizza." he says.  
"Alright man" says Rhodes. They take off their helmets and walk towards the compound.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N  
Yay. New chapter next one soon, I pro- why even try. Whenever I get around to it. Follow to boost my self esteem and to get notified whenever I update. Enjoy the story.

Wanda sat and sipped her coffee. She looked at Pietro, who was wearing a beanie. She was wearing a baseball cap. Pietro sipped his latte, and a figure sat down next to them.  
"A message would have been nice." says Wanda. She ordered some coffee for their guest.  
"You left kind of fast last time. I didn't catch you number." he said.  
"What do you need, Clint?" asks Pietro as he stares out the window.  
"A mission done. He went missing a week ago." responds Clint. "Sharon Carter, niece of Peggy Carter. Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Cap's girlfriend. We could really use you guys. We were beginning to misd you."  
"Don't make us feel too welcome, Clint." murmered Wanda between another sip of her coffee.  
"Sorry. So, you in?" shrugged Clint. Pietro turned to Wanda.  
"Will there be...Money? Me and Wanda are not exactly living to great." asked Pietro.  
"Sure. Stark has all the money you could dream of. Let's go." responded Clint as he finished his coffee and put money down for all their stuff. They all left as Wanda talked one last time.  
"We need to get our stuff." she said. Pietro halted a taxi and told him the address, grabbing a couple bucks. A few moments later, they arrived.  
"You weren't lying." stared Clint. He looked at the run down hotel with a neon sign that had the O and T blanked out.  
"Not all of us have the luxury of a farm or tower, Barton." said Pietro.  
"One question. Why did you stop the taxi. You can just run there, no?" asked Clint, ignoring Pietro. He just shrugged.  
"They need the money. Plus, I get tired if I use my powers for even a little while after what happened before. Wanda too" responded Pietro as he pointed to Wanda.  
"We can still do magic as much, but we pass out or need rest after." explained Wanda. They walked into the lobby of the hotel. The man by the counter looked at the twins and laughed.  
"Thought your paps was dead." he laughed. Wanda sucked in air and Pietro quickly responded.  
"Father figure. We're moving out, Rob." he snarled. Rob shrugged and went back to his magazine. They went and looked at the out of service elevators for a second until they decided to walk. They ran up to the second floor and Wanda grabbed a key from her purse and opened the door.  
The room itself was bad. Torn up furniture, tearing wallpaper, but the decoration was nice. Some painting and flowers that made the difference. There was one room with two beds. Each twins packed their stuff, taking the painting and flowers. As they were walking out, Pietro spoke to Wanda.  
"So, where to next? I hear our Sokovian shack is still up for grabs. And I can run fast." said the twin. Wanda pushed his a little.  
"Not sure thats the way we want to go, brother. We could make a cabin in the woods. Make a farm and not live dependent of people." Wanda concluded when Clint pitched in.  
"You're always welcome at the compound." suggested Clint, but the both shrugged.  
"We appreciate the offer, but we are done playing the hero villian game." immidiatly said Wanda as they jumped in a taxi.

Once they arrived in the park my the compound, Wanda payed the cabbie. She and Pieteo grabbed their medium sized backpacks, blue for Pietro, red for Wanda, and headed towards the compound. Clint decided to go through an allyway to avoid a big crowd. They all went and a figure put a knife on Pietro.  
"Your money or your life." said a raspy voice behind them. Clint could see Wanda filling up with anger.  
"You did not just do that." joked Clint. Wanda blasted the man to the way, releasing Pietro. He gasped for air as Wanda came towards the man.  
"Dream with hell." she murmered. The man started yelling and Wanda walked back.  
"Who knew a grown man could be scared of hights. Let's go." said Wanda as Clint put an arm over each twin. They laughed as they headed towards the compound.

Steve hadn't slept in three days. How could he? Sharon was missing. It was all his fault. He wasn't there to protect her. He had sent Barton to get the twins a week ago. He had given up hope. If they didn't want to be found, you wouldn't find them.  
He stood by his room, punching his punching bag.

Hitting away his pain and fear was what he was always good at. It was always the same. Beat up bad guys and once you think it's all going good, something bad happens. It's a repeating cycle Steve could not escape.  
Steve knocked down his bag and sighed. That was his last bag. He went to grab his keys and walked out the doors to see Clint.  
"Hey, buddy. How are you holding up?" asked Clint. Steve heaved and sighed again.  
"Not to great. I'm heading to the store for some more punching bags. How'd your mission with the twins go?" responds Steve. Clint smiled and Steve saw blue streaks before Wanda and Pietro appeared before his very eyes.  
"Hello, Captain. We're here to find your girlfriend." smiled Pietro.  
"Mostly to kick hydra ass for what they did to us, but getting Sharon is definetely a plus." ageed Wanda. Steve put his hands on his waist and looked up at them.  
"I didn't expect to see you guys here, but it's great that you are. You two, Vision and Clint need to take hydra base number 15. Me, Sam, Tony and Rhodes are getting 16. Nat, Banner and Thor are getting 17. If none of us find her, we take on Canada. You twins can head down to your rooms. We didn't touch anything. Meeting at the common in an hour." stated Steve. Pietro laughed.  
"We have your back, buddy, but if you want us to believe that you didn't touch our stuff, get better at lying." the fast boy said. Steve just shrugged. Pietro grabbed Wanda and zoomed to their rooms. Steve continued leaving when Clint stopped him.  
"They're expecting money." said Clint.  
"Aren't they coming back to live in the compound?" asked Steve, but Clibt shoke his head.  
"They're determined to support themselves. They barely see each other at 16 hour jobs to afford a low quality hotel. They need rest time and better living styles, but they didn't want my handouts. They want to earn it. So, could you talk to Stark?" asked Clint.  
"Alright. Just try to get them to stay." responded Steve. Clint smiled and nodded as Steve walked away to buy his punching bags.

As it turns out, Steve did not, in fact, mess up the twins room too much. Wanda had her guitar on the floor and Pietros running machine was nowhere to be seen, but those were minor things. Other than that, the beds were neatly made and the windows slightly open.  
Pietro jumped on his bed and Wanda shoke her head slowly and smiled.  
"Don't you want to make your machine again, Pietro?" giggled Wanda. Pietro responded by fake snoring really loudly.  
"The fastest man is also the laziest." sighed Wanda. Pietro rolled over and Wanda rolled her eyes. She went over the her guitar and played it. She fiddled with some strings until it was tuned and she played a song. Pietro exhaled and smiled.  
"You play nicely, sister." admitted Pietro. Wanda beamed and continued playing.

Everyone sat on the couches in the common area. Eveyone except the twins, that is. Tony sighed loudly.  
"Someone want to go get them?" impatiently asked Tony. Steve shoke hs head.  
"It's been five minutes, Tony. Calm down." said Steve. Tony sighed again and Rhodes laughed.  
"The fastest man on earth is late. How ironic." quipped Rhodes. Pietro and Wanda walked in.  
"I heard that." said Pietro, slightly tipping his head to the left. Wanda laughed and they sat down on one of the dozen unoccupied couches. Steve coughed and stood up.  
"First of all, thanks to the twins for finally coming back home." stated Steve. They nodded their heads and Steve continued.  
"As you all know, Sharon dissapeared a week ago. We've checked almost all the hyda bases in the country. Everyone knows whos coming with them and to which bunker, so you guys can go ahead"  
Everyone got in their respective groups and headed out except the twins group. They all waited at the door for a second.  
"How are we going to get there?" asked Pietro. Clint smiled.  
"I'm glad you asked, hot shot. I got a nice quinn jet out front. We're gonna head to the bunker and leave on that. It goes invisible, so we got that." smirkes Clint. Pietro stuck his tongue out at Clint and Wanda put herself between two.  
"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Can we got now?" asked Wanda. Clint was dazed for a minute.

"Alright, princess. Let's go." finally said Clint. As they were walking, Wanda was going to say something as Pietro cut her off.  
"Call her princess again, old man." warned Pietro. Vision laughed and everyone turned to him.  
"I did rather miss you two." admitted the android. They all laughed as they entered the jet.

When the team arrived, Clint told them to jump off the jet.  
"I need to hide jet. I'll join you guys soon." promised the archer. Vision jumped and flew down, while Wanda levitated herself and Pietro down.  
The place was covered in mountains, and that had been the only flat land in miles, though nothing was there. If there was previously a trap door or something, a thick layer of snow had covered it.  
"We have parachutes, you know? Some of us don't have powers." yelled Clint, and Pietro snickered. Clint flew away, leaving the twins and Visions together.  
"Alright. We have to dig around to find a vault that leads to their base. Wanda, you can levitate snow and put it somewhere else. Pietro, you can run and do that same thing. I will melt the snow." declared Vision. The twins nodded and they all started to get to work.

After about 10 minutes, Pietro found the vault. He announced this by falling face first in the snow, revealing a rusted vault lock. Wanda snickered and levitated an unhappy Pietro back up.  
"I didn't see that coming." admitted Pietro as he turned the vault door.  
After the twins left the compound, Pietro could not use a specialized running machine, so he and Wanda started going to the gym. Wanda mostly worked on her core, while Pietro lifted weights and tried to impress woman. That was finally coming to use.  
Once he opened the vault, he was greeted by some nice guards. Wanda flung their guns to the ground and Pietro rendered them all unconcius. Pietro groaned once he finished and Vision came to his aid.  
"Please refrain from using your powers. We must either heal or terminate them later, so do not damage yourself trying." lectured Vision. Pietro shrugged it off and they continued in. A couple guards tried to stop them, but Vision neutralized them.  
They hit the real jackpot when the found the secret door.  
"What is it with Hydra and secret doors. All the once we were at had one." noted Pietro  
"Secrets, brother." answered Wanda. They got in to be greated by a couple guards warning some others. Wanda easily handled them, leaving her arm almost broken, and got scolded by Vision. They thought nothing of it until a guard came up with Agent Carter held at gunpoint.  
"If ya don't stand down now, the agent gets it!" warned the hydra agent.  
Agent Carter looked like hell. Her hair was a mess, there were cuts on her face and on not so nice places. She was so starved that you could see her ribs. Pietro punched him in the face and moved his gun before he could fire.  
He grabbed Agent Carter and said "Let's go, ma'am" before zooming off. Wanda fought off some of the agents before crumpling onto the ground. Vision shoke his head and defeated the hydra agents before carrying her off into the helicopter.


End file.
